Hurlock/Bio
The hurlock, one of the most populous of the Darkspawn races, are the shock troopers of the Darkspawn military force. Hurlocks are born of human women captured by the Darkspawn and transformed into Broodmothers. The Hurlock are significantly largers, stronger and more intelligent than the genlock, the basic unit of infantry of the Darkspawn. Hurlock, like the rest of their kind, spend most of their time in the Deep Roads beneath the lands of Thedas, constantly fighting their neighbors the Dwarves. When an Archdemon, an old god corrupted by the taint, is born the Hurlock and the rest of the Darkspawn rise up and invade Thedas, forcing the ancient order of the Grey Wardens to counter them and slay the Archdemon, returning them to their mindless form. While often paired with genlocks, hurlocks are much more of a threat. Not only do they tower above their brethren, but their strength and constitution are also much higher. While a genlock may be felled with two or three strikes, Hurlocks are a much greater force to be reckoned with, as many battle-worn warriors have been battered and broken by only one. Not known for tactical prowess, hurlocks have to be told where to go but are brutally effective in combat. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gothmog (by Greenberet69) Gothmog: Hurlock Vanguard: In the Dead Marshes near Mordor Gothmog and 3 Orcs and 1 Warg are hiding in the area from the Men of the West, Elves, and Dwarves meanwhile The Hurlock Vanguard and 2 Hurlocks and 1 Genlock and 1 Blight Wolf and in the area trying to find a place to build a underground base so the Darkspawn can attack Middle-Earth. The Genclock spots Gothmog and the Orcs and warg and takes out its Darkspawn Longbow and fires killing a orc a orc sees The Vanguard and the Darkspawn and takes out a Bow of Mordor and fires killing the Genlock The Hurlock and the Darkspawn roar at Gothmog and the Orcs who mounts his Warg and charges with his scmitar with the orcs close behind. A Hurlock charges at Gothmog only to have its head cut off and the Vanguard sends in the Blight Wolf and tackles Gothmog to the ground and turns around to see the Warg and both the Warg and the Blight Wolf charge at each other. Meanwhile a Hurlock charges with its Greatsword and cuts a orc in half only to be stabbed with a spear by the other Orc . The Vanguard charges with its Darkspawn Longsword and Shield and deflects a strike from the spear and stabs the Orc . Meanwhile the Blighr Wolf and Warg have wandered off and once again engage each other and after biting and scratching each other a few times the Blight Wolf scratchs the Warg's face and then the Warg dies from the Darkspawn's poison blood and wanders off back to the Vanguard . Meanwhile Gothmog and the Hurlock Vanguard see each other and attack each other with Gothmog succeding in knocking away the Darkspawn Shield and slashes the Vanguard's left leg making the Vanguard fall down and as Gothmog tries to strike the he looks up to see the Blight Wolf and is able to put his sword up and as he is tackled kills the Blight Wolf . However Gothmog gets trapped under the Blight Wolf and tries to move it but with only one arm he is having a hard time, The Darkspawn Vanguard recovers and moves over to Gothmog who looks up in horror as the Vanguard decapitats Gothmog . The Hurlock Vanguard raises his fists in the air and roars in victory Winner: The Hurlock Vanguard Expert's Opinion The Hurlock Vanguard won because he had the better weapons, important X-Factors on his side, and he didn't have a bad arm. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios